Many radar systems for the prevention of vehicular collisions with objects in the path of travel of the vehicle have been designed and to a large extent have been moderately successful in warning the driver or automatically braking the vehicle to prevent collisions. The report, "Analysis of Problems in the Application of Radar Sensors to Automotive Collision Prevention", by R. A. Chandler et al, Institute of Telecommunication Sciences, March 1975, distributed by the National Technical Information Service of the U.S. Department of Commerce, discloses some of the problems with existing systems. Prior art systems have a number of problems among which are the high false alarm rate generated by the detection of non-hazardous targets, the loss of target because of multipath signal cancelation, and blinding which is caused by other vehicles having a radar system similar to that of the driven vehicle. The radar system of this invention is directed towards the solution of these and other problems.